Ashs betrayal chapter 1
by junejuly305
Summary: Ash was betrayed by those who he cared about, he flees to Alola starts off his true goal. After he finishes his goal what will he do after. Will Ash prove himself or will he fall under pressure? Will Ash's dad finally go home? Is Ash married? AshxLillieXHarem? 1st Pokemon story


Ashs Betrayal chapter 1

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" _Pokespeech/Aura talk"_

 **Pokemon moves**

A man with bright yellow hair with pale skin was standing in a locker room to prepare for his final championship. He wore a red came with a blue pokeball symbol. He had a Alolan Riachu sitting on his shoulder while riding his tail keeping most of his weight of him.

His name tag name that he is going under is Yellow from Hui-Hui city but his real name is Ash Ketchum.

"So we are finally here Pikachu?" Ash asked.

" _It's been a long time coming. 14 years._ " Raichu said.

*Flashback 7 years earlier*

After completing his Kalos League and getting fourth place, Ash started to feel warn out. Before he left he managed to collect all of the Mega Stones and a Megabracelet to go with it so he can train with his Sceptile and Charzard with their mega evolutions. Maybe Gible if he evolves. Ash has a theory about mega evolution and how he can use it to it's fullest usage. (He never released Greninja or Goodra BTW.)

It was strange for Ash as his traveling companions vanished on him before he could tell them bye. After glancing back at Pikachu decided to talk to him.

" _Hey Pikachu don't you think it's weird how everyone disappeared?"_

" _Yeah, I wondered about that. I would have guessed Serena would try to put more moves on you trying to get past your oblivious-ness."_

" _Pikachu, you do know why I can't have a relationship yet. I haven't completed my goal. My true goal. I still have to find him."_

" _Who?"_

" _I will tell you later. When we get home, we will train up some of our Pokémon with this new device I built off Clement's Mobile Pc."_

" _How does it work?"_

" _When we arrive to Pallet we will gather everyone and pack them up so we can go train. I don't want to stop at home yet. Something bad is waiting there I can feel it."_

" _All right."_

" _But before we do let's go see if Pidgeot will join us before we go home."_

" _I'm taking a nap then."_

" _All right."_ Ash said boarding onto the plane. On the way back, Pikachu slept on Ash's lap as Ash saw the future of what was going to happen once he got home.

Once Ash landed he told Pikachu the plan. He goes and gets all the Pokémon and their pokeballs while he goes and finds Pidgeot. They will meet back at the lab. Pikachu agreed and Ash put the special watch on Pikachu's little wrist.

"Pidgeot! I need to talk to you girl!" Ash screamed and a group of Fearow came out to attack him. "Oh, is that how you are going to be then take this!" Ash said forming a thunderbolt by channeling his aura and pulled back before aiming and launching it at them.

Electricity shocked the head Fearow and they turned to retreat. A Pidgeot came in front of Ash. _"Thank you for keeping those birds away."_ She said. Ash stroked her head.

"Hey Pidgeot will you rejoin me?" Ash asked.

" _There are enough Pidgys that have evolved that can take care of the flock. So sure Ash."_ Pidgeot said.

"How did you know it was me? It's not like I have Pikachu on my back." Ash asked pulling out an empty pokeball.

" _Your hat and that you knew who the head leader was."_ Pidgeot said pecking at the ball. It clicked three times before a ding sound was made. Ash picked up the ball and channeled his Aura to his legs and ran to the Pokemon Lab which was closed but Pikachu came out stealthfully wearing the watch. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

" _Here you go Boss_." Pikachu said handing the device back.

"All right let's go." Ash said knowing who was waiting for him at home. They started walking home and when he got there he opened the door. "Mom I'm home."

There were all his traveling companions with Max and Bonnie in the back looking like they were forced to being there. "Hey guys I wondered if you would all be here." Ash said getting their faces be in shock.

"So, you guys going to tell me what you are all doing here?" Ash said just wanting it to be done and over with. That ignited them all off.

"If you haven't destroyed my bike I wouldn't have gotten killed." Misty said.

"I could have been a Nurse by now!" Brock followed up.

"I would have been a contest queen if I didn't go with you!" Dawn, Serena and May all yelled at once.

Trip and Paul were in the background. They didn't agree with what they adapted Ash's methods of care to their own Pokémon training and things got better and they both won their own championships but lost against the champion.

"I would be an S-class connoisseur by now." Cilan said. Ash was starting to get really annoyed. His Aura outline was turning black.

"I would have been a dragon master by now." Iris said.

"I would be a great Gym Leader and inventor." Clemont said.

"I wish you would stay home and help out." Delila said.

"You suck Ashey boy! You have been in 6 leagues and lost every single one." Gary said pushing Ash to his limit.

"ENOUGH!" Ash screamed using his aura to increase volume. "Now that you all said your words let me speak back. Now can anyone tell me what my goal is?"

"To be a Pokémon master." Gary responded.

"But why?" Ash said. Everyone was quiet. No one knew that answer.

"Brock, you have been with me for the longest. Do you know?" Ash asked looking at him, "No what about you Misty? Gary, you should know after all it was your idea." Ash said looking at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gary said.

"Well let me explain it. To achieve the goal of Pokemon Master one gets the right to travel everywhere and anywhere. Why would we want to do that Gary?" Ash said causing everyone to look at Gary who suddenly looked openmouthed.

"You mean that!" Gary said.

"That's right. Our fathers!" Ash said while everyone gasped he sent a message to Pikachu about instructions on what their next move is next. "Now as for me being week well the only reason I take Pikachu is because the I have to have a Limiter to limit Pikachu's power. I will prove it." Ash said rushing outside with Pikachu. On Pikachu's ball was a red hook over it. Ash returned Pikachu and took the limiter off.

Everyone was outside. "Go Pikachu!" Ash said and out came Pikachu and an orange aura was surrounding it. "Pikachu use **Zap Cannon** on me!" Pikachu started to cry as he jumped in the hair and launched the electrical ball at Ash and there was a blast and Ash was gone.

Everyone was stunned. Ash Ketchum was gone. Killed to his own insanity about his Pokémon's strength. Pikachu ran off to Route 1 and no one followed behind. They all felt guilt for the betraying Ash and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

*Flashback over*

" _You still thinking about that day?"_ Raichu asked.

"I'm just glad that had finished the portable pc in time." Ash said. "You like Arceus's gift right. It is a one of a kind."

" _That girl really knows how to please her friends even if she needs to make something as crazy as this."_ Raichu said.

"Well you technically are her chosen one too since you were there for everything from finishing off Giovanni last month to getting Archie and Maxie to work out their problems to help with the pollution in Hoenn.

" _Well in order to use_ **THAT** _I need you to lend me your gigantic aura to pull of those ledgendary moves."_ Raichu said.

"Should we use Greninja or not. It will blow our cover but it would blow people's minds." Ash asked.

" _Likely not but your mom is going to know since your pops is going to go home_ today _."_ Raichu said.

"True. Dad is going to go home to talk to mom." Ash said. After finding his dad 6 years ago, after becoming the champion of Alola, he had constantly asked him to return home. He agreed only if Ash would be in his final battle to become The Pokémon Master. So, Ash went to all the other regions and completed the leagues and is currently waiting to fight Lance for the title for Kanto Championship.

"Will the challenger come up to the stadium!" The announcement went out. Ash got up and went to a packed stadium. Ash noticed that the platform was a hover board to fly around the arena.

"They went all out for you." The man across the way said.

"Well this is my last championship title match I have left to being the master." Ash said.

"This is a 6v6 match up between Yellow of Hui-Hui City from the Alola Region, Champion of Alola, Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Jhoto region vs Lance, Champion of Kanto. Trainers choose your pookemon!" The ref said. Ash had Raichu sit down on the platform as he strapped on the hover board.

"Go Gyarados." Lance said activating his board to fly behind his fish

"Go Charzard!" Ash called out activating the board. There stood a huge Charzard with to chokers each with their own stone on them.

"Begin!" The ref said.

"Mega evolve Charzard!" Ash said pressing the button on his Megabracelet as Charzard was surrounded in a purple light.

 **And cliffhanger!**

Author note: So this can go two ways. Single pairing or Group pairing. I have ideas for both but if its single there is already someone chosen. This is a test chapter. It tells me how people react and how people like it to determine the speed of upload in comparison to my other stories.


End file.
